The invention to which this application relates is to apparatus of the type which can be used to receive bills or notes or cards, which typically have a monetary value in a particular currency. The apparatus can be required to firstly identify and check the validity of the bills or cards hereinafter referred to as bills in a non limiting manner) and then, if accepted, store the bills in a storage container in a secure manner.
Bill validator apparatus is well known and there are many patents which relate to specific features of this type of apparatus. A common problem experienced by all types of apparatus is to ensure that the bills are entered and stored in a secure manner within the apparatus so as to only be subsequently be removable in an authorised manner. A further problem is to ensure that the apparatus is as resistant as possible to unauthorised attempts to defraud the apparatus and a yet further problem is to provide the means and components required to meet the ever increasing customer demands within a physical space which cannot be increased.
The applicant has identified the need to provide an improved form of apparatus which has improvements in terms of security, ease of use for the customer and which is efficient and adaptable to specific customer requirements.